Hear Me
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: Everything was dark, like in a dream, where you’re running and running and you never get any closer to the object, or person, you’re looking for. It’s a frustrating situation, and my current predicament is no different. Sora & Kairi; One Shot


**Short One-Shot drabble done in about an hour to release stress. Nothing amazing, I'm sorry to report, but I hope you all like it anyways. I'll probably have a couple more One-Shots up soon, so look out.**

* * *

"Sora!" I shouted, listening to my own voice with no reply as it rang through the catacombs. Everything was dark, like in a dream, where you're running and running and you never get any closer to the object, or person, you're looking for. It's a frustrating situation, and my current predicament is no different.

I yelled his name again, stood there waiting through the echoes of my own voice, waiting to hear a reply. Just one word, five letters, two syllables with repeating letters at the end. What is this you ask?

Simple.

It's my name. However, no matter how hard I wish, no matter how hard I struggle and sit there hoping, I never hear the echo of 'Kairi' calling me back. If I did, I would happily run through the black abyss to find it, but it never comes.

Never.

So here I am, sitting cross-legged in a black, depressing hole of nothingness while I endlessly wait for someone to come, and hopefully, take me to somewhere that's not so dark. Now, I'm not really afraid of the dark, but you see, I'm a Princess of Heart, so naturally, darkness is suffocating to me.

This kind especially.

I've grown to learn how to fight the dark. I've even grown to learn to help other people escape the dark, but I can't help the unwilling. Not that I really think Sora's all that unwilling, he's just closed off. He loves me in that friendship 'I don't know what I'd do without you' sort of way, but he won't let me close. Not anymore anyways. He's changed.

As have I, but that's mostly puberty. You know, the growing of breasts, getting taller, growing my hair longer and suddenly realizing I can pull off a mini with a tight shirt really well? Yeah, that stuff. I guess my usual, zipper up, pale pink dress isn't all that innocent from the looks of it, but hey, I don't have to be completely innocent.

I'm pure, not naïve.

Either way, Sora's acting like if he gets too close to me he'll contract some deadly virus like HIV/AIDS and it's annoying. _Beyond_ annoying, actually. It's damn right irritating, it makes me wish I could slap him upside the head and yell 'what the hell are you thinking' as loud as I possibly can.

It makes me want to kick him profusely. It makes me wish he were here so I could move out of the dark insides of his heart and claim my rightful spot where I used to be. I belong there, but now I'm just a shattered memory. Can a princess hate? Because I really want to hate. I want to point at her and yell, "This is your entire fault!" then smack her so many times her face will be permanently red until she's eight-five.

Most of all, it makes me wish he could hear me. I could yell again, but that'd be useless. I could try to contact Roxas, but that'd be useless. I could try to talk to Yuffie and the others, but seeing as I have no way to communicate to them or get there, that would too be useless.

Besides, if cellular services get pissed off the second you call from one part of a world to another, and charge you long distance, then they really won't like 'hey I'm calling you from the deep depth of Sora's heart' distance. So there's no point in trying.

I don't think I have a phone in the black abyss anyways.

Pouting, I figured I should try again. So taking a deep breath, drawing it in, then slowly drawing out a held my diaphragm lightly and boomed "Sora" as loud as I possibly could. I stood up slowly, listening for the echoes back, waiting to run to them if and when they came.

Again, I heard my own voice, but nothing back. This time though, I felt like running, and running and running. So I did. I ran, swinging my head around frantically to each side. Pumping and pumping my legs and arms as fast as they could go. Then suddenly, I heard a voice.

It wasn't calling my name, it wasn't even Sora, but he knew Sora. Seeing as that when I stopped running and looked over to my left, I saw a boy. He looked like Sora, but he was blonde. He had the same blue eyes as Sora, but his were a few shades lighter like a subtle shade of aquamarine. He had the same spiky hair as Sora, but his was spikier in the back, and flatter in the front with spikes about half as tall, and not nearly as gravity defying. He even had cloths similar to Sora's, but he wore pants, and looked a lot more like one of the skaters Selphie gushes over.

"Sora?!" I echoed for the last time, knowing it really wasn't him. The boy turned around looked at me, and I swear, as I saw him fade away while I drifted away into my regular state of consciousness, I saw him smile.


End file.
